


Everything will be okay ...

by mariothellama



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Comfort, Doubt, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: They had won but Marco's doubts still gnawed at him on the way home from Russia.
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Everything will be okay ...

**Author's Note:**

> It is a long time since I have written these two together. I started writing this after the match against Zenit but then things just got too bad. Now I maybe have hope again. We'll see ...

Settling into his seat, he shut his eyes and pretended to try and sleep, not wanting to talk to anyone. They had won but made hard work of it. Again. And he hadn’t been good enough. Again. He knew that. And even if he didn’t, the media was queuing up to tell him. He tried to ignore it, to blot out the poison, but some of it inevitably seeped through. He was trying, keeping going, trusting that it would somehow just ‘click’ again. But it was taking longer than he would have liked, than the team needed from him.

It was late and soon the plane was quiet, even the kids at the back settling down, finally worn out by the travel and the hard game they had in their legs. He’d had their energy once but those days were long behind him now. Beside him Łukasz radiated solidity and reassurance like he always did, on the pitch and at home. Łukasz had saved their asses tonight and now he just sat there, saying nothing, just being himself. With Łukasz acting as a barrier to the rest of the world he felt safer, more at peace, even able to drift off to sleep.

He was woken by Łukasz gently shaking him, whispering so that nobody else could hear.

‘We’re coming in to land. We’ll be home soon. You can sleep properly then.’

Nobody said a word as they trudged their way to the bus. It was early morning now, all of them tired and cold, and it would be another hour before they were back in Dortmund. Łukasz couldn’t sit beside him on the bus, but thankfully nobody was in the mood for conversation now. After a few muttered goodbyes at the training centre, he was in his car on the way home.

Łukasz drew up right behind him, taking the key out of his frozen fingers as he was fumbling with the lock and ushering him inside.

‘Brush teeth and then straight to bed,’ Łukasz ordered.

Dropping his bag in the hall, he managed to drag himself into the bathroom. Leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor, he stripped to his underwear and brushed his teeth before crawling gratefully into bed. For the first time that night, he felt the exhausted ache start to seep out of his body. The mattress shifted as Łukasz followed him into bed, pulling him tight against his chest and kissing him on the back of his neck.

‘Sleep tight, Marco. Things will be better tomorrow.’

And sleep he did, held close in Łukasz’s arms, finally able to completely let his guard down and relax.

It must have been morning when he woke again, a chink of light shining on the bedroom wall. But something was wrong. Something was missing. Łukasz wasn’t there. Where there should have been comforting warmth, instead there was cold nothingness. He turned over, ready to get out of bed, when Łukasz came back.

‘Where were you?’ he demanded, uncomfortably aware that he sounded a bit like a petulant child.

‘Sorry,’ Łukasz smiled as he climbed back into bed. ‘I went to the bathroom and got distracted by putting the clothes we’d thrown on the floor last night in the laundry. But I’m here now.’

‘And will you stay if I go to the bathroom?’

‘Of course. Breakfast can wait for a bit.’

Breakfast! He was hungry. He hadn’t eaten much last night. But he needed time with Łukasz first. 

He was as quick as he could be, although he did take the time to notice that Łukasz really had tidied up the mess they’d made of their bathroom in the early hours of the morning.

‘Are you okay?’ Łukasz asked once he was back in bed and warming his cold feet against Łukasz.

‘It should be about you, not me. You were awesome last night. So many weeks not playing, never complaining, and then … ’

‘No, it is about you. I knew that it would be like this, accepted that as part of the deal. This year is a bonus, an extra. I’m here to help out where I can and glad to do so. But you’re different. Our captain. The heart of our team. With many more years ahead of you.’

That was exactly the problem, what gnawed at the back of his mind. And Łukasz was the only one he could be honest with and admit his fears to.

‘But what if I don’t? I’m getting older, slower. It takes me longer to come back from every injury. What if I don’t this time? What if I’m not good enough? This club … this team … means everything to me. But if I can’t lead from the front … If I’m not good enough to play no matter how hard I try.’

He buried his head in the crook of Łukasz’s neck, his words muffled. Łukasz let him speak, let every dark thought come pouring out, only stroking his hair tenderly until he was finally finished.

‘I can’t say that you have nothing to worry about, Marco. Most of us have been where you are, wondering if every injury will be the end, if we will ever be the same again. Kuba went through that. You know that I have. I’m not going to tell you that everything will be okay. But I do know that you will work as hard as you need to, give it everything you have. And I have faith in you. I believe that it will come good again. I believe in you. I believe in us as a team.’

It helped to speak his fears out loud. And Łukasz’s solid honesty and unwavering faith helped too. He squirmed round so that Łukasz could kiss him.

He let himself sink into their kiss, Łukasz’s lips warm and supple against his, taking control of their kiss. That spark of electricity as their tongues slid together for the first time was still there after nearly two years together. Łukasz tasted so good, felt so good. He held on tight, fingers digging into Łukasz’s skin, kissing greedily, passionately, unable to get enough. Their kisses were going to his groin as well as his head and he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing up against Łukasz, chasing the friction.

Łukasz drew back from their frantic kissing, breathing heavily. Fuck, he looked so good like this: his hair tousled, lips red and wet, the wild spark in his eyes that betrayed just how turned on he was as well. Lust and desire bubbled just under that calm, controlled exterior, ready to break free. He loved it that he could do this to Łukasz, drive him crazy with need until he lost control and fucked him senseless. It made him feel strong and powerful but also vulnerable in a way that he craved deep inside. Łukasz could take him apart and put him together again. He felt always whole again and at peace lying fucked out in Łukasz’s arms afterwards, the blissful feeling of fullness lingering in his body. And Łukasz knew him so well, knew what he was longing for.

‘Are you sure, Marco? Really sure. You played last night, and we have another game coming up. You need to say it.’ Łukasz cupped a hand over the bulge in Marco’s briefs, caressing him where he was already hot and throbbing.

His throat was dry. He desperately needed Łukasz to say yes, otherwise he didn’t know how he could bear the knawing emptiness. ‘Yes, I’m sure. I need this.’

That was one of the many things he loved about Łukasz. There were no further questions, no long debate, just a moment in which he could see him weighing up his options and coming to a decision.

‘Okay, but we’ll do it my way.’

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak further, biting his lower lip.

Now Łukasz’s movements were slow and deliberate, calm even. Taking the lube out of the bedside cabinet, he slipped out of his briefs before gently stroking up and down where Marco was threatening to burst out of his underwear. Łukasz’s touch was exquisite torture, not hard enough to get him off but enough to turn him on even more. Skilled fingers caressed him in the warm, damp place between his thighs, making him moan softly.

‘Get yourself naked for me,’ Łukasz’s voice was low and rough with a faint undertone of controlled lust.

He slipped his fingers inside the waistband of his briefs, sliding them down slowly, the fabric catching on his hard dick until it sprang free. Łukasz was looking at him, never taking his eyes of him, tongue flicking over his lips.

‘Spread your legs for me.’

If anyone else had ordered him to do that, he would have told them where to go. But with Łukasz he was safe. He obeyed, slowly parting his thighs, exposing himself, his dick bouncing proud and eager, red and swollen, already sticky with arousal.

‘Close your eyes.’

He felt and heard rather than saw, his other senses incredibly sensitive. He heard Łukasz flip open the lube, squeezing it onto his fingers. He felt Łukasz’s lips on his, the kiss feather light at first. He felt the cool slide of lube against his hole, fingers massaging him, gradually increasing the pressure.

Łukasz was lying beside him kissing him, one arm round his neck. His right leg was bent at the knee and pulled high over Łukasz’s body, spreading him wide, leaving him open. In this position all he could do was take what Łukasz was giving him and he loved it.

Two fingers pushed inside him, stretching him enough to burn slightly. This was so good, so what he needed – being taken care of but still feeling it, chasing the numbness away. Łukasz’s tongue deep in his mouth muffled his groans, tongue and fingers plunging and twisting inside him in rhythm. All he could hear was the wetness of their kisses, the wet noise of lube-slick fingers inside him. Already he was dazed with lust, Łukasz blotting everything else out.

His eyes flicked open, momentarily confused, feeling empty as Łukasz pulled his fingers out. But then Łukasz was on top of him, lying between his thighs, a warm, comforting solid weight grounding him. His legs were still spread wide and he raised them up slightly, opening himself as far as possible, ready to take what Łukasz had to give.

Łukasz pushed inside in one long, slow thrust, filling and stretching him completely, pushing gorgeously deep into him. This was overwhelming, what he needed so badly. Łukasz was strong enough to support himself over Marco’s body as he fucked in and out of him, the bed moving and creaking with every thrust of his hips, literally fucking him into the mattress. A bead of sweat dripped from Łukasz’s forehead as he muttered broken Polish endearments. All Marco could do was whine and pant in response to each thrust, his legs starting to shake.

He was close to the point of it all being too much when he felt Łukasz tense, his face screwing up as he came, pushed balls deep inside him. He could feel everything, raw, intimate and sensitive. He breathed through it, keeping himself centred as Łukasz pulled out of him and gathered him into his arms, finishing him off with a few firm strokes of his dick.

It would be a while before he wanted to move but he didn’t have to, sprawled comfortably over Łukasz’s stomach and chest, totally and utterly relaxed.

‘Everything will be okay, Marco. I promise you,’ Łukasz whispered, nosing gently at his hair.

And the strange thing was that he believed him. Everything would be okay. He just had to believe it would be.


End file.
